


obsession

by AngeList1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt No Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, No Fluff, No Romance, No Smut, One Shot, Physical Abuse, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeList1/pseuds/AngeList1
Summary: Dean Cas'ten kaçabileceğini sanıyordu ama yine yanılmıştı. Castiel onu öyle iyi tanıyordu ki, Dean ne yaparsa yapsın kendini aynı son'da buluyordu. Cas'in yanında.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	obsession

**Author's Note:**

> The invisible man filminden esinlenilmiştir, fazlaca. Keyifli okumalar!
> 
> Wattpad-AngeList1

Dean saatin 2.45 olduğunu görmesiyle yataktan kalktı, çekmecenin köşesine sakladığı ilacı aldı ve parmak uçlarında odadan çıktı. Tüm evi kaplayan kameralar sadece yatağı kaydetmiyordu, Dean kenardaki sandalyeyi alarak kamerayı çevirdi Castiel'e doğru. Yine sessiz adımlarla yürüdü ve giysi dolabında askıların arkasına ittirdiği bavulu aldı, ihtiyacı olan her şey içindeydi. Kimliği, pasaportu, para, giysiler... 

Cas'in içtiği kahveye fazlaca diapezem atmıştı, derin uyumasını sağlamak için. Dean artık bu evliliğe dayanamıyordu ve uzaklaşmalıydı. Cas dahi bir bilim adamı olmasının yanında insanları okumak, etkisi altına sokma konusunda da uzman olduğu için Dean asla kaçamamıştı. Çok etkili manipülasyon yöntemleri vardı, ikna edici caydırıcı sebepler sunmakta da iyiydi. Dean hiçbir zaman anlamamıştı, neden sıkı sıkıya kendine tutunduğunu. 

Castiel yakışıklıydı, karizmatik, çekici bir adamdı, ünlü de sayılırdı. Çok büyük bir serveti de vardı yani istediği kızı yada erkeği elde edebilirdi ama O ısrarla Dean'i seçiyordu. Başlarda ki tatlı romantik ilişki gitmiş hastalıklı bir evlilik kalmıştı geriye. Üzerindeki pijamaları umursamadan evden koşarak uzaklaşırken asla pişman olmadı Dean. Castiel kocası olabilirdi ama tanıyıp sevdiği kişi değildi. Baskıcı ve kontrol manyağı bir psikopattı. 

Evin 700 metre kadar yakınındaki yola çıktı, Sam'e gelmesini söylediği yer. Ki bu da epeyce zor olmuştu, Cas gözlerini asla üstünden çekmediği için. Telefonunu da sık sık kontrol eder mesajları incelerdi. 

Beş dakika dolmadan far ışıkları yolu aydınlattı, Dean rahatlamış bir nefesle arkasını döndü. Kardeşi şu an ciddi olarak hayatını kurtarıyordu. Bavulunu arka koltuğa attı ve öne geçti, Sam şaşkınca kendisine bakıyordu.

"Sorun ne Dean, Tanrı aşkına? O garip mesajda neyin nesiydi?" 

"Sonra açıklarım Sammy, burdan gitmemiz gerek." Dean korkulu gözlerle etrafı taradı. "Her an buraya gelebilir, yani ilaç verdim ama o çok zeki ve güçlü bir bünyesi var; belki de ben yapmadan yapacağımı anlayıp tedbirini almıştır."

Sam hala anlamaz bakışlarla bakarken, Dean'in camına vurdu Cas. 

"Gidemezsin, arabadan in!" 

Dean "Gaza bas Sam, hadi!" diye bağırdı, kardeşinin hiçbir olaydan haberi olmaması durumu zorlaştırıyordu. Cas araba camına güçlü bir yumruk attı, çatlak oluşacak şekilde. "Dean hemen arabadan inip eve dön!" 

Impala aniden öne doğru atıldı ve Cas'in bir süre daha cama vurmasından sonra hızlanarak uzaklaştı. Dean güçlükle aldığı nefeslerle sürekli yolu kontrol ederken Sam "Bu da neydi?" diye çıkıştı. "Dean neler oluyor, kavga mı ettiniz? Cas'i daha önce hiç böyle görmemiştim."

Dean içinden hiçbir şey görmedin, bilmedin diye geçirdi. Castiel profesyoneldi, Dean'e başlarda yaptığı rolü etrafındakilere daima yapıyordu. 

"Sam sadece ondan olabildiğince uzaklaşmak istiyorum, sonra her soruna cevap vereceğim söz veriyorum."

120 km hızla ıssız yolda ilerlediler, aralarındaki mesafe artsa da Dean'in korkusu azalmıyordu çünkü Cas'in yapabileceklerinin az çok farkındaydı. Peşini bırakmayacağını da biliyordu, bu yüzden çok iyi saklanmalıydı. 

Mola vermeksizin saatlerce yol giderek Sam'in ayarladığı eve gittiler. Dean özellikle belirtmişti, herhangi bir tanıdık yada arkadaşın evine gidemezdi. Cas'in işini kolaylaştırmak istemiyordu. Eve girdiler ve Dean tüm perdeleri çekti, kapıyı kilitledi. Kendini koltuğa attı ve sakinleşmeye çalıştı. 

"Seni dinliyorum Dean,neler oldu?" Sam abisine beklenti içinde tekrar sordu. 

"Sam, Cas sizin bildiğiniz gibi biri değil. Tam bir dahi olduğu için her bir iplik üzerinde nasıl hareket etmesi gerektiğini biliyor, hangi ipten hangisine atlayacağını da. Bunu söylediğimde bana inan, o tam bir sosyopat ve sadist."

Sam kaşlarını çatmış öylece bakıyordu. Saçlarını karıştırıp ne söyleyeceğini bilemiyormuşçasına oyalandı."Dean, bir kavganın sonucu sinirle bunları söylemediğine emin misin? Demek istediğim, bilmiyorum adamım. Bahsettiğimiz kişi Cas? Kibar ve tatlı, anlayışlı. Söylediklerin kulağa farklı biri gibi geliyor."

"Çünkü böyle düşünmeni istiyor. Tanrı aşkına Sam, kendimi deli gibi hissettiriyorsun. Yıllardır ne yaşadığımı ben biliyorum. Bizi toplamda 2 kez ziyarete gelmiş sen değil. Her şeyimi kontrol ediyordu, her lanet olası hareketimi! Ne giyeceğimi, ne yiyeceğimi, ne izleyeceğimi, ne konuşacağımı. Bir noktadan sonra, ne düşüneceğimi bile... Ona karşı çıktığımda ya da bir konuda tartıştığımızda da -"

"Ne?" Sam şimdi sinirli görünüyordu. "Sana vuruyor muydu?" 

Dean sertçe yutkundu. "Evet, diğer şeylerle birlikte. Artık onunla evli olmayı bırak yakınında bile duramam. Üzerinde çalıştığı yeni bir proje vardı, bir embriyoyu karnıma yerleştirip büyümesini sağlamak gibi. Böylece gerçekten ikimizin çocuğu gibi hissedebileceğimizi söylüyordu, 9 aylık olana kadar bebeği taşıyacaktım ve sonra ameliyatla alacaktı. Yapamazdım Sam, " Dean içinde tuttuğu yaşların yanaklarını ıslatmasına izin verdi. "Yapamazdım çünkü o zaman beni asla bırakmazdı, hayatım boyunca ona mahkum olurdum. Bu fikrin ürkütücülüğü ve yılların verdiği acıyla kaçmaya karar verdim."

Sam destek olmak istercesine elini tuttu. "Pekala, eve döndüğümde polise gidip şikayette bulunacağım. Fazla işe yarayacağını sanmam ama boş durmaktan iyidir, biraz zaman geçtiğinde de gidip onunla konuşurum. Dünya üzerinde birçok başka erkek var, kimse kimseye mecbur değildir."

"Onu tanımıyorsun Sam," dedi Dean. "Her zaman bana 'benden kurtuluşun yok,' derdi. 'nereye gidersen git seni bulurum, yanına gelene dek anlamazsın bile yakınlığımı'" 

"Merak etme, sana tekrar yakın olsa da bu saatten sonra ben peşinizi bırakmam. Kardeşimin bir psikopat tarafından taciz edilmesine izin verecek değilim."

Dean kardeşine sıkıca sarıldı. "Teşekkürler Sammy," diye fısıldadı. "Yanımda olduğun için sağol," 

Yarım saat kadar daha geçince Dean Sam'e artık gitmesi gerektiğini söyledi. Cas Sam'in arabasını biliyordu, takip ederek bu adrese ulaşma ihtimali vardı. 

"Tek başına idare edebileceğinden emin misin?" diye sordu Sam, kapıdayken. "Birkaç gün seninle kalayım, eğer bulursa da ona sağlam bir dayak atarım belki aklı başına gelirde kendi hayatına bakar."

Dean başını salladı. "Onun kim olduğunu unutuyorsun. Olay sadece kas gücü değil, Cas bunun ötesinde. Şimdi git. Yanımda silahım var ve tedbiri asla elden bırakmam merak etme."

Sam pek ikna olmamış gibi görünse de evden çıktı. Dean kapıyı tekrar kilitledi ve lambaları kapattı, elinde tuttuğu her an açılmaya hazır el feneriyle yatağa geçti. Silah yastığının altındaydı, salonda masanın üzerinde de büyük bir bıçak vardı. Dean güvende olmadığının bilincinde olsa da, yorgunluğa dayanamayarak gözlerinin kapanmasına izin verdi. Rüyasında Castiel'i gördü, öfkeyle evi dağıtırken. Tekrarlayıp durduğu tek bir cümle vardı. _'Seni buna pişman edeceğim Dean'_

&&&&&

Aylarca yetecek kadar erzak vardı ve Dean dışarda görülmekten korktuğu için asla evden çıkmıyordu. Telefonunu kaçarken ağaçların arasına atmıştı ve şansı yaver giderse Cas kendisini bulamaz, zamanla da hayatına devam ederdi. Pek olası olmasa da. 

Yani günlerce Dean evde, dört duvar arasında korku içinde yaşadı. En ufak bir seste etrafı kolaçan ederek, yakınında delici yada kesici bir alet tutarak. 

Ve bir gün kapı çaldı, gündüz saatlerinde. Dean irileşmiş gözlerle olduğu yere sinip kaldı. Sam gelmişti belkide, uyarılarına rağmen. Kardeşini merak etmiş olabilirdi değil mi? Bıçağını arkasına gizledi ve kapıya gitti, delikten baktığında elinde notlar tutan sarışın genç bir kız olduğunu gördü. 

Kapıyı tam açmayarak "Buyrun?" dedi. Hemen gitmesini sağlamak istercesine. 

"Ah, rahatsızlık için üzgünüm bayım ama bir çeşit anket yapıyorum ve elimde sadece 5 tane kaldı. Yardımcı olursanız bugün izin kullanabileceğim." 

Dean aralıktan etrafı izledi, sakin bir sabahtı. Normalde perdeleri dahi açmadığı için hayattan tamamen kopmuştu. 

"Üzgünüm ama biraz halsizim yani gidip uyumaya devam etsem iyi olur." Dean daha fazla ısrar duymamak için kapıyı kapadı ve kilitledi. İçeri geçip yaptığı kahvesini içmeye devam etti. Normalde her şeyini kontrol eden Castiel'di son yıllar boyunca ve O'ndan uzaklaşınca Dean boşluğa düşmüştü. Hangi an ne yapacağını düşünüp duruyor, planlamaya çalışıyordu. Psikolojisi altüst olmuştu. 

Kahveyi içtiğinde kupasını diğer bulaşıkları yanına koydu, temizlik yapmayı sevmiyordu. Daima kafasının içindeydi, sıradan aktivitelere odaklanamıyordu. Salona geçip koltuğa uzanarak elindeki bıçağı inceledi. Birkaç dakika sonra kapıda yine yumuşak bir tıklanma duydu. Genç kıza karşı kibar olmaya çalıştıysa da işe yaramamıştı demekki, azarlaması gerekiyordu. Bıçağı koltuğa fırlattı ve kapıya gitti, bu kez tam olarak açtı. Fakat karşısındaki o kız değildi, hayır. Castiel Dean'i bulmuştu. 

Kapıyı kapatamadan Cas ayağını girişe koydu ve omzuyla iteleyip içeri girdi. "Dean, gerçekten benden kaçabileceğini sanmamıştın değil mi?" Küçümseme dolu sözleri artık Dean'i incitmiyordu, eskisi gibi değil.

"Nerde olduğunu hep biliyordum bebeğim, tüm bunlar durumu eğlenceli kılmak için. Günlerce karanlıkta bir böcek gibi yaşayıp, sana sunduklarımın değerini anlayabilmen için. Şu eve bir bak Dean, kir pas içinde; karanlık ve ürkütücü."

Sertçe yutkundu Dean, Cas hem konuşuyor hem üzerine doğru geliyordu çünkü. "Castiel, lütfen." diye yalvardı. "Beni bırakamaz mısın? Artık seni sevmiyorum, seninde beni sevmediğine eminim. Herkes kendi yoluna baksın, olmaz mı? Bu şekilde devam edemem."

Castiel gözlerini kıstı, çenesini tutarak Dean'in kendisine bakmasını sağladı. "Yani ben olmasam yaşayabileceğini mi sanıyorsun? Paramparça olursun, her şekilde yavaş yavaş kırılır ve kaybolup gidersin. Dean ben seni hayatta tutuyorum. Ayrıca tabiki seni seviyorum, yoksa aksini düşündüğün için mi evden kaçtın? Merak etme, sana sevgimi daha sık hatırlatırım bundan sonra."

Dean aniden duvara çarpan sırtı ve boğazına sarılan elle korkuyla Cas'e baktı. Bir insanın şiddete zamanla alışacağını sanıyorsanız yanılıyordunuz. Dean için her defa o ilk sefer gibiydi. Şaşkınlığı, acısı, korkusu, zavallı hissetmesi hep aynıydı. 

"Dean, basit ilaçlarla bir bilim adamını uyutup sonrasında bulunamayacağını düşünecek kadar aptalsın. Sen o planı kafanda kurgularken ben çoktan sonrasını ayarlamıştım." Cas mavi gözlerini daha da yakına getirdi, böyle birine ait olamayacak kadar güzel olan o gözleri. "Şu an nefes için nasıl çırpındığını hatırla, olur mu? Ben senin için o nefesim, yokluğumda ölürsün."

Dean yere düşünce zorlukla hızlı nefesler aldı, kendine geldiğinde de son gücüyle çığlık attı. Yardım istediği için değildi çünkü Cas'in o durumdan da bir şekilde kurtulacağını biliyordu ama vücudunda biriken tüm o duygu fazlalığından bıkmıştı. Bağırdı, son gücüyle. Castiel hareketsiz sadece O'na baktı, kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuştu. 

"Lütfen Cas," Dean bağırdı, bu ona ilk kez yüksek sesle konuşmasıydı. "Cas bitir bunu, lütfen! Gerekiyorsa öldür beni ama bitir, dayanamıyorum!"

Castiel bu cümleyle yüz ifadesinin durgunluğunu kaybetti, bir hüzün geldi bakışlarına. Büyük adımlarla Dean'in yanına geldi ve yere oturdu. "Tek istediğim benimle olman," dedi. "Sen ise ısrarla etrafına duvarlar örüp sana ulaşmamı engelliyorsun. Dean seni gerçekten seviyorum, yoksa çoktan gitmene izin verirdim. Senin bana ihtiyacın olmadığı için benim sana ihtiyacım var, daha önce kimse terketmedi beni."

Tüm olay bu muydu, diye düşündü Dean. Trajikomikti. Dean onunla defalarca kez ayrılmaya çalışmasa evlilik ve sonrası olmayacak mıydı? Kaçan kovalanır dedikleri bu muydu? İstemsizce güldü. Bombok bir hayat yaşamasının sebebi basit birkaç ayrılma olayıydı. 

"Dean hadi eve gidelim," Cas elini tuttu. "Seninle çok iyi ilgileneceğim merak etme." 

Hayır deme şansı yoktu zaten, çaresizce ayağa kalktı ve kocasını takip etti. Araba evin önünde hazır bekliyordu. 

"Sam'e anlattın değil mi?" Cas o herşeyi çözebildiği bakışıyla kendisini izlerken sordu. "Ne kadarını?" 

"Fazla değil, biraz şiddet konusu ve bebek istediğini. Zaten o günden sonra hiç görüşmedik." Yalan söylese yada bir şey saklasa anlayacağını bildiği için dürüstçe itiraf etti.

"Muhtemelen benden korktuğunu anladı, yinede bunu evli bir çiftin kavga sonrası abartması olarak düzeltebiliriz." Cas sakin sesiyle konuştu. "Onu yemeğe davet edersin, bu akşam." 

Dean gözlerinden akan yaşları görmesini istemediği için yolu izler gibi sağına döndü. "Olur" diyerek onayladı, hep olduğu gibi. 

Cas yol boyunca elini hiç bırakmadı. 

~~~~~~

"Girip çıktıkça bana dokunacaksın, basit bir öpücük yada omzuma dokunman gibi. Sık dokunuşlar daima aşk dolu bir ilişkinin göstergesidir. Ayrıca konuşurken gözlerimin içine bak, mümkünse kalbinde sakladığın o büyük sevgiyi katarak. Bir müddet sonra ben yanınızdan kalkacağım ama kameralardan sizi görüp duyabileceğimi unutma."

Dean başıyla onayladı. Asla unutmasına izin vermeyeceğini biliyordu zaten. "Bana tek bir konuda söz ver," dedi. "Ona zarar gelmeyecek, ufacık bir zarar bile."

"Eğer onu ikna edebilirsen gelmeyecek söz veriyorum ama seni götürmeye çalışırsa yada yine kaçarsan inan bana hoş şeyler olmaz." tehditkar sesiyle odayı doldurdu Cas. "Dean, daha neler yapabileceğimi bilmiyorsun. Bana oyun oynayıp kimsenin hayatını tehlikeye atma. Çünkü benimle oynarsan, sana zarar vermem. Bana zarar verirsen, acı çekmeme sebep olursan yine sana zarar vermem. Sevdiklerine zarar veririm."

"Bu sevgi değil," diye belirtti Dean. "Kendini öyle savunuyorsun ama bu sevgi değil, aşkta değil. Saplantılı bir bağımlılık durumu sadece, bazı insanlar uyuşturucuya bağımlı bazıları paraya; sende bana bağımlısın. Bensiz var olamıyorsun, kendin olamıyorsun.Olay bundan ibaret."

"Zamanla zekileşiyorsun." Cas sırıttı. "İşte sana kattığım bir meziyet daha, Dean."

&&&&&&

Sam geldiğinde Cas kapıyı açıp yapmacık bir sevinçle "Hoşgeldin" dedi. Dean'de yüzüne sahte bir gülümseme yerleştirerek aynısını tekrarladı. 

Sam morali bozuk-kafası karışmış görünürken "Hoşbuldum," diyerek içeri geçti. Yemek çoktan hazır olduğu için direkt masaya geçtiler. 

"Sam, geçenki tartışmamıza şahit olduğun için üzgünüm.Tanıştığımızdan beri en büyük kavgamızdı, Dean'de bende kendimizi kaybettik."

Sam "Neden kavga ettiniz?" diye sordu. "Yani çok özel değilse bilmek isterim, şimdiye kadar evliliğiniz mükemmel gibiydi."

Dean söze girdi "Üzgünüm Sammy," diye başlayarak. "O gün sana tam olarak gerçekleri anlatmadım çünkü Castiel'den nefret etmeni istedim, bana hak vermeni. Ama durum tam tersiydi, ben ufak şeyleri abarttım ve olayı büyüttüm.Suçluydum."

Cas Dean'in elini sıktı. "Sorun değil, kafana takma. Her evlilikte iniş ve çıkışlar olur sonuçta, değil mi?" 

Dean uzanıp Cas'i öptü, ki bunu yaparken içten içe bağırıyordu: Bana yardım etmenin bir yolunu bul Sammy. 

Sam emin olmak ister gibi sık sık abisini izledi, Dean'de ikna olması için elinden geleni yaptı, yoksa Cas anlardı. Cas anladığındaysa ardından asla iyi şeyler gelmezdi, acı ve hüzün sadece. 

Yemek bittiğinde Cas "Ben birer kahve yapayım," dedi. "Yeni işe aldığımız kız asla damak tadıma göre ayarlayamıyor. Siz keyfinize bakın."

Cas kaybolur kaybolmaz Sam Dean'in yanına geçti. "Neler oluyor? Bir onu kötülüyorsun bir övüyorsun, dokunmadan duramıyorsun falan. Dean sen iyi misin?" 

Harika, Dean deli damgası da yemişti."İyiyim," diye cevapladı sadece. "Cas iyi birisi Sam ama ben bazen çocuksu yada saçma davranabiliyorum, o gün çok sinirli olması benim hatamdı. Yani o bana hiç vurmadı yada başka kötü bir hareketi olmadı, aksine ilgili ve kibar birisi."

Dean bunları söylerken ağlamamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Sam'in olayları çözememiş olması da ayrıca canını yakıyordu, sözlerine rağmen mesafeli duruşu da. Sam Dean'e karşı soğuktu. 

"Senin için endişelendim Dean," dedi tekdüze sesiyle. "İlk gün mesaj attığından beri aklımdan çıkmadın ve şimdi hepsinin senin bir şımarıklığının sonucu olduğunu mu söylüyorsun? Yalanlar söyleyerek beni de işin içine kattın. Tanrı aşkına, adamdan şikayetçi oldum!" 

"Üzgünüm, " diye fısıldadı Dean. "Böyle olsun istemezdim ama onu aradım, konuşup hallettik ve tekrar eve döndüm. Artık iyiyim yani bunu seninde görmeni istedim."

"İnanılmaz birisin Dean, abimden o kadar farklı görünüyorsun ki şu anda. Seni tanıyamıyorum. İnsanlara bu şekilde iftira atamazsın, hele ki eşim dediğin birine! Her neyse, ben gidiyorum. Gerçekten daha fazla kalamayacağım, biraz zamana ihtiyacım var."

"Hayır Sam, kal." Dean koluna uzandı. "Biraz daha, lütfen? Bana böyle kırgın gitme?" 

"Kırgın? 'Seni daima tek başına bırakıp bencilce tüm ailenin ilgisini toplayan' ben mi kırgın olacağım? Lütfen. Her şeye rağmen iyi olup olmadığını görmek için geldim zaten, kardeşlik görevimi yapmaya."

Dean anlamadı, şaşkınca baktı küçük kardeşine. "Ne diyorsun sen? Ne ilgi toplaması, bencilliği?" 

Sam koltuğa attığı ceketini aldı. "Dün attığın mailden bahsediyorum elbette. Senden alıntı yapıyorum, 'ucube' kardeşin olarak. Tüm o yazdıklarını görmezden gelecektim ama bugün olanlar her şeyi kanıtlıyor. Ya delirmişsin ya da bambaşka biri olmuşsun Dean, iki türlü de benden uzak olman daha iyi. Hoşçakal."

Sam hızlı adımlarla çıktı. Kardeşine giden mail'i Castiel'in attığına emindi, bugün olacak olanları hesaba katarak mükemmel bir metin yazıp gönderdiğine de emindi. Öyle zeki ve detaylı planlar yapan biriydi ki! Olduğu yere yıkılırcasına oturdu Dean, Sam'in çıkıp gittiği kapıya baktı. Tek ailesini kaybetmişti, en güvendiği sevdiği insanı. 

"Dean, kardeşine öyle kaba sözler içeren bir mail atmamalıydın." dedi Cas. "İnsanları kırabilirsin, senden uzaklaşırlar. Yalnız kalırsın."

Cas hedefine ulaşmıştı, Dean artık yapayalnızdı. Yıllar boyu etrafından silip atamadığı tek kişi olan Sam için bile bir yol bulmuştu. 

"Yalnızda olsam, asla sana mecbur olmayacağım." Dean kendinide inandırmak istercesine cesaretle konuştu. "Ben asla senin için iyi bir eş yada hamilelik deneyini uygulayabileceğin bir kobay olmayacağım. Bedenen yanında olmak zorunda bırakılmış bir ölüyüm sadece, unutma bunu."

"Böyle dramatik olma Dean," Cas kolundan tutup eşini ayağa kaldırdı. "Mutlu olduğumuz zamanlar da oldu, sabaha kadar seviştiğimiz günlerde. Şu an bile benden nefret ettiğini düşünsende, aslında seviyorsun. Sana böyle tutkuyla bağlı olmamı seviyorsun, ne olursa olsun peşini bırakmayacak olmamı."

Cas avcuyla Dean'in yanağını kavradı. "Biz bu pislik dolu dünyada birbirinden başka kimsesi olmayan iki kişiyiz, bebeğim. Ama beraberken her şeye sahibiz" Uzanıp dudaklarını birleştirdi, Cas daima sert davranırdı ama cinsellik esnasında çok daha sertti. Dean'in dudağını kanatana dek ısırdı ve memnun bir sırıtışla geri çekildi. "Hadi yatak odasına gidelim, olur mu? Seni çok özledim."

Dean cevaplamadı, az sonra olacak olanları defalarca kez tecrübe etmişti ve bir kez daha yapabilir miydi emin değildi. Tüm o inlemeleri, dokunuşlar, acı...

"Sen git, bende lavaboya gidip geliyorum." dedi Dean, bakışları yerdeyken.

Cas "Beni fazla bekletme," diyerek uzaklaştı. Sesindeki ton bile değişmişti, muhtemelen çoktan kendini sekse hazırladığı için. 

Dean önce Sam'in çıktığı kapıya son defa baktı, kardeşinin gözlerindeki o yabancı ifadeyi kafasında canlandırdı. Cas iki kardeşi sadece bir gün içinde böylesine uzaklaştırabilecek kadar zekiydi işte. 

Mutfağa gitti ve bıçaklardan birini aldı, banyoya geçti. Bu hayata katlanmasına gerek yoktu ki, zaten acıdan ve pişmanlıktan ibaretti. 

Bıçağı eline aldı ve tüm cesaretini toplayarak bileğinde bir kesik açtı ama yeterince derin değildi, kan yavaş akıyordu. Dişlerini sıkarak daha derin bir kesik atmaya çalıştaysa da başaramadı, tahmin ettiğinden daha zordu. O cesareti kendinde bulamıyordu. Birkaç nefes alarak sakinleşmeye çalıştı, bunu yapabilirdi. 

"Dean?" 

"Efendim?" Anlamış olamazdı değil mi? Olamazdı. Daha tam bir kesik atamamıştı bile, çok erkendi. Cas şimdi girerse onu kolaylıkla kurtarabilirdi. 

"Mutfaktan aldığın bıçakla banyoda ne yapıyorsun merak ettim," Cas yine o 'küçümser' havasıyla Dean'i ezdi. "Kameraları sence neden koydum? Ayrıca Sam'le olanlardan sonra intihara teşebbüs etmesen şaşırırdım, seni tahmin ettiğinden daha iyi tanıyorum."

"Eğer kapıyı kırarsan yada zorla girersen yemin ederim bıçağı kalbime sağlarım." Dean bu söylediğinde son derece ciddiydi. Hem bileği kesmek zordu, bıçağı direkt bedenine saplamak mantıklıydı. 

"Bu trajik bir ölüm olurdu, sonuçta kalbin bana ait ve bir bakıma benide öldürmüş oluyorsun." Cümlesi bitince Cas güldü, kısa bir gülüşte sayılmazdı. Tüm bunları komik buluyordu.

"Cas öyle yada böyle bugün öleceğim ve umarım benden sonra hayatın bok çukurunun içinde geçer, öyle sefilleşirsin ki dilenciler sana yardım etmeye çalışır."

"Ah Dean, işte şimdi tam bir romantik oldun. Artık kilidi açıp çıkar mısın, kutlama seksimizi geciktiriyorsun."

"Eve dönüşümün kutlaması mı? Buna beni senin zorlandığını unuttun sanırım, yoksa asla bu cehenneme dönmezdim." Dean parmağıyla bıçağın keskinliğini tekrar kontrol etti. Ucu da sivriydi, ete saplanması kolay olurdu. 

"Hayır," dedi Cas. "Bebeğin kutlaması Dean, karnında taşıdığın."

Bir anlığına zaman durmuş gibiydi, kulağında bir uğultu da vardı. Kalbinin atışını hissediyordu. "Yoo, olamaz. İmkansız!" Dean itiraz etti. "Laboratuvara dahi inmedim seninle, ameliyatta olmadım. Embriyoyu yerleştirmen imkansız."

Cas yine güldü. "Gerçekten saatler süren bir ameliyat olacağını falan beklemedin değil mi? Dean küçük bir embriyodan bahsediyoruz, bir şişe kapağı kadar. Döllenmiş yumurtanın bir buçuk haftalık hali. Demek istediğimi anlıyor musun? Onu bir çeşit büyük şırınga ile çoktan vücuduna yerleştirdim. Şırınga ağzının bıraktığı dairesel iz için göbeğinin sağ alt kısmına bakabilirsin istersen."

Dean korku içinde tişörtünü sıyırdı, parmaklarıyla hissetti çıkıntılı yeri. Nasıl olurdu da böyle bir şeyi insan hissetmez, onca zaman farketmezdi? 

"Birini uyutmak istersem basit bir karışımla yarım saat içinde hallederim. Tam 4 gün boyunca uyudun Dean ve uyandığında bunu farketmedin bile, embriyoyu kontrol etmek ve yarayı sıkça pansumanlayıp acısını almaya rahatlıkla yetti. Sana daha hoş bir anda söylemek isterdim ama yapacak bir şey yok. 2,5 aylık hamilesin, tebrikler. Bir bebeğimiz olacak."

Dean elindeki bıçağı yere attı. Artık istese de ölemeyeceğini biliyordu. Ne başka bir can daha öleceği için kendisi intiharı düşünürdü, ne de Cas buna izin verirdi. Vücudundaki tüm kanı tüketecek kadar derin kesikler olsa dahi Castiel'in bir çaresini bulacağını emindi. O lanet olası bir süper zeka, aynı zamanda bilim adamıydı. Dean için artık ölüm yoktu, bu evden uzaklaşmak yoktu. Ömür boyu buraya mecburdu, Cas'e de. Hayat ne şekilde ilerlerse ilerlesin kurtuluş yada kaçış seçeneklerde yoktu. Her bir seçenek, Castiel'e çıkıyordu. 

Kapının kilidini çevirdi ve öylece durdu. Bakışları boştu, yüzü ifadesizdi. 

Cas elini Dean'in boynunda gezdirdi. "Merak etme," diye mırıldandı, gözleri vücudunu baştan aşağı süzerken. "Harika bir baba olacaksın Dean."

the end. 


End file.
